In many computing environments, a customer system may wish to execute an application in a secure manner. To secure communications between the deployed application and an end-user, a digital certificate may be used to verify or prove information about the end-user to the customer system and/or about the customer system to the end-user. In conventional cloud computing environments, a certificate manager is used to store and provide certificates to customer systems for use with an application. However, not all digital certificates are suitable or appropriate for all applications.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.